


Promise

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Series: SoMa Week 2017 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Pinky promises are forever. Obviously.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

“We’ll be friends forever, right?”

Maka frowned at the boy next to her. His bangs were too long today, and had a tendency to hide the pretty eyes she knew that he had.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

He shrugged and fixed his eyes on the half-completed colouring sheet in front of him. It was mostly made of up greens and golds at the moment, which was a strange colour for the ocean to be, but Maka liked it. “I don’t know.”

“Did someone say something?”

He shrugged again, this time more forcefully. “I don’t know. It was just a thought.” Perhaps subconsciously, his eyes flickered over to Tsubaki sitting on the other side of the table with one of the new kids they’d gotten at school in the last couple of months. His hair was an outrageous blue, and he had a loud mouth. Either way, Maka wasn’t keen on him.

“Well, even if nobody said _anything_ ,” she said pointedly, “we’re going to be friends. Forever.”

“Are you sure? Is that something we can do?”

“Why not?” said Maka curiously.

“Well, we could get in a fight. Or you might not like my drawings. Maybe you just won’t like me when we get older.”

“Soul,” Maka said quite seriously and he looked up at her, “I will always like you.”

His face got very red very quickly and he coughed awkwardly into his sleeve. “O-oh?”

She nodded firmly. “How could you think that we won’t be friends? We’re always going to be friends, Soul. I’ll like you no matter kind of things you draw.”

“Thanks, Maka.”

“Here.” She stuck out her pinky and wiggled it in front of his face. He balked a bit and wrinkled his nose.

“What’s that for?”

“We’re gonna pinky promise.” He raised his pinky and curled it around hers. “I promise that we’re going to be friends forever. Now you.”

“I promise,” Soul said, eyes flickering between her face and their pinkies, “that we’re going to be friends forever.”

“Great!” Maka smiled widely and took back her pinky so that she could finish colouring. “Feel better?”

Soul hummed and Maka was glad that her words had been enough to reassure him. Now all she had to do was wait until the lunch bell rang to hit Black*Star for putting such a terrible idea in his head. New or not, that kid was going to pay for messing with her best friend.  


End file.
